Something To Talk About
by kinseyjo
Summary: EO! Can you tell I love them? Another songfic, this time Bonnie Raitt was the inspiration. And of course Elliot and Liv. Read it, you know you want to!


_**A/N: Onetreefan and I were talking about this song and how we'd both heard it on the radio the same day in two different states – weird!! So this is for her and my other girls who are my faithful reviewers. Here's a big dose of EO to get y'all thru tonight's episode with Dani in it (ew). R&R! XOXO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

"Aren't you getting a little tired of all the talk?" Olivia asked.

"Meh. Whatever," Elliot shrugged. "They're going to think whatever they want," he explained. "And they'll talk, and make bets, but you and I know what's really going on, right?" he asked, reaching across the car and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is there something else bothering you, Liv?" he asked.

"Well," she paused. "What would you think about giving them something to talk about?"

_People are talkin', talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

Elliot knew if he agreed to Olivia's scheme he was going to be in hot water – not to mention grave danger of falling in love with her. He also knew if they were on the same page about this, he just might get to see her naked. And for what he knew would be the best sex of his life? He'd risk it.

"What's in it for me?" he teased her.

"Stabler," she rolled her eyes but he could see a faint blush creeping up her neck. "If you have to ask, you're not as smart as I thought."

He grinned at her. Oh yeah. They were on the same page. "I'm in," he said, knowing full well he was totally screwed and not caring one bit.

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

How about love?

_**One month later…**_

"Elliot! Olivia giggled as he brushed past her to grab a cup of the sludge Munch called coffee, letting his hand rest on her ass for a split second.

"Oh my bad. I thought you liked that," he growled in her ear.

"Oh for Chrissakes you two," ADA Casey Novak rolled her eyes entering the squad room. "Do you think you could stop sexually harassing each other for two seconds?"

"What?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Oh Jesus, Liv. You guys are so obvious," Munch interjected.

Elliot spoke up. "Hey. We keep telling you guys. We're just buddies."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"Oh that was convincing," Casey said. "I'm never putting either one of you on the stand again!"

"Case. I think you've been spending too much time with Detective Munch," Elliot said.

Casey blushed a deep crimson.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Elliot chewed his gum slowly and turned to Olivia.

"Lunch plans?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of. Want to go get something, _buddy_?" Olivia asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Sure," he gave her the patented Stabler eyebrow raise and a lazy smile.

Olivia grabbed her coat and his while he held the door for her. When they got downstairs to their unmarked Crown Vic, Elliot asked, "My place?"

"Drive," Olivia ordered.

When they got there, it was a race to see who could get naked first. They'd been holding the race nearly every night and some days for a month and Elliot usually won. Olivia let him win. She liked seeing him naked. She liked a lot of things about him, but how he looked naked was probably her favorite. And there he was. Naked. Staring at her.

"See something you like, Stabler?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Elliot commented intelligently.

Olivia laid back on his king-sized bed and crooked her finger at him. "C'mere," she said.

He crawled onto the bed beside her and pulled her into a kiss. He took the chance while he was distracting her with his lips and tongue to slide her hot pink thong off over her hips. He pushed a finger inside her and she bucked against his hand.

"Oh my God, Elliot," she gasped. He rolled on a condom and slid into her.

"Oh, Liv," he groaned into her mouth.

"I could get used to this buddy system," Liv teased. She rolled Elliot onto his back so she was straddling him. She rocked her hips and he nearly lost his mind.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too," Elliot decided.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and her eyes drifted shut.

"Open your eyes, Liv. I want you to look at me when you come," Elliot requested.

She felt like it took the force of the universe to get her brown eyes to open. She locked them on Elliot's ice blue ones and shattered. He thrust up once, twice more and tumbled headlong into his climax.

"Jesus, Liv," he groaned when he floated back down to Earth.

Olivia placed a gentle kiss on his chest and looked into his eyes. For just a second, something flickered there that was much different from lust.

"Olivia," Elliot said, very seriously.

"What, babe?" she asked, kissing his collarbone.

"Liv look at me again for a sec," he said.

Olivia glanced up. "Hmmm?" she asked.

"I love you," he said. "Marry me."

_I feel so foolish; I never noticed  
you'd act so nervous; could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

_**The next Monday morning…**_

Olivia let her left hand rest casually on top of the filing cabinet, and heard Casey gasp. Perfect. Casey leapt up from where she'd been perched on the edge of John's desk.

"Holy SHIT, Liv! Is that from who I think it is?" she squealed.

"Case, what are you a 7th grader?" Olivia rolled her eyes, a grin threatening the corners of her mouth.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Omigod! John!" Casey shrieked.

"Casey, I'm right here," Munch didn't even look up.

"JOHN! ELLIOT ASKED LIV TO MARRY HIM!!"

"Well, I'll be damned. Congrats, guys."

"Thanks, John," Elliot grinned.

Casey shrieked again and pulled Liv into a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. Elliot laughed at her, hugging her quickly.

"Thanks, Case," he said. "Calm down. Geez, I'd never have figured you for a shrieker," Elliot looked at Munch out of the corner of his eye.

Casey blushed. "Uh, um, well--"

Fin spoke up. "I hate to interrupt Casey's stammering excuse, but what date is it?"

"The 26th, why?" Elliot asked, wrapping his arm around his future wife's waist.

"Ha! I win! Captain!" Fin hollered.

Captain Cragen wandered out of his office. "What?" he asked.

"I win. Pay up guys."

John grumbled and handed Fin a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you," Fin said, smugly.

"I swear to God if I see money exchange hands one more time, I'm taking badges!" Don Cragen was practically screaming at his deputies.

"With all due respect, sir, chill. You're just mad because you lost, and I won," Fin held out his hand to collect Don's fifty.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Elliot dropped a kiss on Olivia's forehead and pulled her to him for a hug. "I won," he said, kissing her sweetly.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_


End file.
